regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Theory of Everything 2: Relapse/Transcript
(This movie begins with the events after the last one. The gang jumps into the portal that brings them to Blackonark) *'Nate': Okay guys, this is the today that we would finally eliminate the bastard, Jul. *'Sakan': Once we execute him, there shall be peace throughout the galaxy. *'Zack': Nothing can stop us now. Surely I know how to shut down the Tower shield before. (Gts on a Forerunner console as he was using it to turn off the Tower's shields and succeeds) Perfect! We should get moving! *(As the gang left, a Flood Tank sees the gang and walks away) *(Subtitle: Theory of Everything 2: Relapse) *(Scene shows to the gang entering the Tower where they killed several Empire forces, and manage to reach to the Tower's chamber) *'Jul': Well heroes, I have been expecting you. (Holds both of his Energy Swords and activates both of them) But eventually, while you have been taking your courage to go try to kill me, the Empire has grown stronger than before and I have other new allies that were other old enemies of your past, and some who were once against us turned to serve us all. *'Sonic': We still don't give a crap about your true flashbacks! Right Nate, Nate? *'Nate': (Suddenly shaking, dropping his weapon) *'Zack': Somethings wrong with him, it seems there is an unknown dark matter inside of him. Possible to be the reprograming from the Didact's possession skills. *'Nate': (Twitches and aims his weapon at Kenny, then killed him) *'Sonic': Still can't say that. *'Zack' By the Persecutors! Nate, he's being corrupted by the dark matter! *'Jul': While your insane possibly new enemy, who was once your friend who later started a rebellious rampage, starts to extinguish you all, I got a universe to take over. But first, I think the Forerunner Human would make more of these devices in case the first one has expired or is destroyed. (Grabs Zack as he drags him, then both of them are at an Empire Phantom as it drifts away) *'Sonic': Shit! Nate, what the hell are you doing?! *'Nate': I don't know! Help! (His hands are shaking like crazy) *(Sonic grabbed Nate's hands to stop) *'Sonic': Nate, I think there's something wrong with you. *'Tails': Maybe you need a break. *(3 Flood Tanks were approaching) *'Nate': Flood! *'Sonic': We got to get the shit out of here! *'Tails': Where’s the ship!? *(They see an Empire Lich, they got on board it as it floats and flies away) *(Back at Jupiter, the gang approached with the others) *'Spider Rabbid': Is everything alright, what happened? *'Sakan': We were doing fine at first. But unfortunately for us, the Forerunner human has been stolen again, and Nate ended up being in a corrupted process. *'Master Chief': Do you suppose Nate had rampancy? *'Sakan': No, it seems that bis dark side is trying to get inside of him. *'Spider Rabbid': Well, after it took a long time to capture the Slim human, we have been planning on executing him. *'Nate': Wait wait wait. Slim is going to be executed? *'Spider Rabbid': That's correct. *'Sakan': Well, ma y of our warriors and with the other Galactic warriors are taking care of Earth by protecting it for you right now. *'Sonic': Well, we finally get to see Slim's death. And after his execution, we should save Zack again. *'Eminem': Guys? Shady's not where he's supposed to be. *'Sonic': Never mind. He escaped. *'Sakan': Surely, we already captured his strength and skills by absorbing the powers out of him and from now, he'll be weak. *(They see more portals, releasing Empire Warships) *'Nate': I don't think that's how it works with Slim. *'Sakan': They are not here for Slim, they're here to conquer the galaxy! *(The Redmark Warships and the Empire Warships are engaging each other) *'Redmark Navigator': Sir, w are already protecting the skies. *'Sakan': Now, go save the Forerunner human agan while we take care of Nate by trying our best to get rid of his dark virus corrupting him. *'Sonic': As your wish. *(With Jul and Zack) *'Zack': What do you want from me? *'Jul': What do you expwct, making you as our secret weapon again! And this time, you will be force to buil more of your own Forerunner portal devices in case the first one has been destroyed! *(A Kig Yar Storm Chieftain appears) *'???': Jul, we got bad news! *'Jul': What is it now, Ivil Devaf?! I am having some choices with the Forerunner human. *'Ivil': Well sorry for interrupting but, THE HEROES ARE ARRIVING!! *'Jul': Support some battle stations now! Release the parasite when needed for reinforcements, and cm tell the others inside the Tower to resurrect our old friends somehow. *(Ivil leaves) *'Jul: While we will deal with the heroes, you shall be in a Cryptum for now on until the lockdown is down. *(With the heroes) *'Nate': Guys, we have to split up. *'Sonic': But what if we get caught? *'Nate': Just do it. *'Sonic': Fine. *(They splited up into two groups) *(With Sonjc and the others) *'Sonic': How are we suppose to rescue Zack if Jul could have victory!? *'Sakan': Well, as we find a way to stop Jul, we can have victory for protecting the galaxy. *(Suddenly, Lord Hater approaches, in front) *'Lord Hater': Not so fast heroes! *'Sonic': Oh God, it's Jack Skellington! *'Lord Hater': What the grop?! No! I am not Jack Skellington, I am Lord Hater! One of the Empire surpreme generals, and one lf the current top apprentices of Jul Mdama! *'Tails': Since when are you just sanding in our way?! *'Lord Hater': Well duh, me and Emperor Awesome, who would later engage your friends, will prevent both of you from rescuing the Forerunner human! That's cleary obvious for you, Mr. Foxy Loxy. *'Tails': Don't call me that ever again. *(With Nate) *'Nate': Marshall! There's no use in hiding! *'Theo': Who are you talking to? *'Nate': My dark side, it keeps on talking to me! *(Emperor Aesome has suddenly appeared) *'Emperor Awesome': Well I believe there is someone else to talk. I am Emperor Awesome. Like Lord Hater, I am also one of the Empire supreme generals, and one of the top apprentices of Jul Mdama, the hand of the Empire Lords and the Didact. *'Nate': Oh dear God. Why are there so many Empire memebers out there?! *'Emperor Awesome': That's because we, the Empire, are growing very stronger and powerful. *'Nate': Yeah, everybody knows that! Why are you interrupting something that is more important to me!? *'Emperor Awesome': Cleary obvious for you, I came here to stop you guys from my elping others from rescuing the Forerunner human, of course. *(Nate suddenly shakes again, and passes out) *(Nate wakes up in a black void. Marshall Jackson appears) *'Marshall Jackson': Hello. Your systems seem to be failing. *'Nate': What do you want!? *'Marshall Jackson': Simple. I want to take you over. *'Nate': You'll kill the gang. *'Marshall Jackson': No. I'll just go undercover and act like you. Then I'll give them a near death situation. So you...I mean we will have to leave. They'll hate you. *'Nate': You won't suceed. *'Marshall Jackson': I already have. *(Marshall Jackson takes over Nate's body) *'Marshall Jackson': (Possessing Nate) Yippie Kiya motherfuckers! (Moves, but sundennly slaps Theo many times) *'Theo': (Holds Nte tightly) Nate, you got to fight it TX! (Got punch he d by Emperor Awesome) *'Emperor Awesome''': Well Nate, seems like you finally give in to the dark side to join the Empire. Category:Transcripts